The Key to the Mind's Eye
This adventure is designed for players new to Psionics. The adventure is designed for those who do not like or does not know Psionics as a part of the Pathfinder canon. The story introduces the concept of psionics and human potential to the players as a story device. The story begins in a little town far off in a familiar land. The hamlet, which is a village that specializes in the growing of fruit, is a sleepy little town called Hartford. The player characters are considered to be young and impressionable, each starting their own careers in their lives. However, everything changes when something strange and wonderful happens. A girl in strange clothing is being chased by wargs, because she is carrying something valuable. She enters the city and is eventually attacked by the wargs in the village. Giving the PCs something to do. The valuable thing she is carrying is the Key to the Mind's Eye, an artifact capable of great power. But only those with an Awakened Mind can use it. However, the priest Kalvog wants it, because he believes it will grant him unlimited power. The Key is made in Phaeselis, the City of Psionics, and it is there it must be returned. Design This adventure is designed for 2 to six PCs who have created their PCs according to the Pathfinder Core Rules, the Advanced Player's Guide, and Occult Adventures. No psionics PCs were accounted for in the design of this adventure. The adventure features Kineticists from the Occult Adventures play test, i.e. "Elemental Benders" as antagonists -- so a Wizard or Kineticist can play a part. A fighter, ranger, or paladin might be needed for muscle. A rogue might be needed, as future adventures on this theme contain puzzles that will need to be solved. The concepts introduced are from Ultimate Psionics. So this adventure does use Ultimate Psionics from Dreamscarred Press. Hartford Hartford is a hamlet in which fruit trees are grown. The village occupies an isolated valley in the mountains, and is a lush temperate area that reminds someone of the Scottish Highlands. The village is built beside a running river, which is the village's water source. Hartford was built around a ferry to cross the Hart river, the river in the picture. If set in the world of Phaeselis, the hamlet is located in the highlands of Anaxamandras and has a Hellenic Greek flavor, and the river drains into the Oxus. If set in your own world, the hamlet has a decidedly Medieval flavor, and the river drains into the sea. Lay of the Village The village's history begins with the Hart River. Finding that the river runs from it's source to the Oxus, the founders of the city built the village around a river crossing, because of the traffic it usually gets. The village grew from orchards of fruit trees: including the apple, peach, and pear. Also, the villagers maintain gardens that include raspberries and blackberries, along with other fruits. Horses are bred here for use as draft animals to pull carts and chariots. Some of them are strong enough to be ridden. Village Keys # River Crossing: '''The ferry is the most important part of the town. to ferry across the river and to get to the other side allows the player characters to continue their business elsewhere beyond the river. The village sits on this important trade route. # '''Town Center: